


Hero and Phantom

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik fangirls are gonna kill me lmao, Hospitals, I Tried, I'll have a sad story with a side of happiness, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicide Attempt, the ending is sad but with a side of happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: 2 years after the previous events, Akira is shown to try to recover after Eleven's imprisonment.  However, things change when something happens.Sequel to Saving the Hero





	1. Lost in Thoughts

Akira is sitting in the living room. He doesn't know what to do. He remembered what happened two years ago. Yes...two years ago.

Where the love of his life was troubled due to his past and how he turned himself in to the police. Akira felt lonely due to this. He would cry every time he or somebody else mentions Eleven. From what Eight said, Akira would also get very mad and the anger is uncontrollable. Hell, he was even restrained by Ike and Arusu at one point.

I guess you can say...ever since Eleven turned himself in, Akira had trouble controlling his emotions.

He ended up going into the meeting room multiple times due to him losing control of his emotions. "Akira...are you okay?" Eight asked to Akira. Akira nodded. Eight was the only one Akira didn't get angry at. As a matter of fact, Eight has been taking care of Akira. Eight knew that if Akira needed to vent out, he would always come to him.

In addition to add worst to things, Akira got injured in one of the matches that caused him to be in a wheelchair for 2 weeks. It is now passed a week. Therefore, his legs are almost better, which is good news.

Their ages are now different. Akira is in the ripe age of 19. Eight is now a ripe age of 20 along with Solo. Arusu is now a ripe age of 18. From what Akira learned from Solo, Eleven would have also been 18 along with Arusu.

Akira looked around his room. "Eight, will you take me to the dining hall?" Akira asked to which Eight nodded to. Eight gently pushed the wheelchair to the dining hall as he walked. Akira looked around.

If only Eleven was here.

* * *

As the fighters ate lunch in the dining hall, they all sighed. Eleven's departure from the mansion had impacted them greatly. However, some of the fighters were drastically impacted like Akira and the heroes. But it was mainly Akira and the heroes that was impacted the most. 

"How are you feeling, Akira?" Solo asked to Akira. After Eleven's departure, Solo had became more social. "I'm fine. Thank you, Solo." Akira replied to Solo, hoping to calm the concern down. As Akira continued to look around, he began to think about Eleven. He even remembered a special memory.

* * *

_"Um...yes, I'm fine." Eleven replied, hoping that Joker would leave him alone. But that wasn't the case. Joker sighed. "Something tells me you are not telling the truth." Joker said to him. "Because you look so overwhelmed." Eleven froze. Oh crap. "In addition, your face looks like something happened to you." Eleven sighed. Is there no point in hiding it? Suddenly, a firework went off. They looked at the sky. "It looks beautiful..." Eleven said. Joker nodded in agreement. Eleven looked at Joker and waved a hand at him, signalling him to come close. Joker obeyed and stood next to Eleven. "You know...for some reason, I feel a warm feeling in my heart when I'm around you..." Joker said to him. Eleven looked at him. "Really?" Eleven replied. Joker nodded._

_Eleven also felt that feeling as well._

_"M-Me too..." Eleven replied bashfully after a few moments of silence. "Really?" Joker replied to which Eleven nodded to. They looked at each other, their shallow breaths matching the same pace. They got closer and closer. Their lips are close to each other. And..._

_With a sound of firework, it happened._

_The kiss._

* * *

Akira began to feel tears in his dark gray eyes. He will always that memory every single time he thinks of Eleven. Eleven was the love of his life. And now...he is in a life of solitude. "Eleven...I'm so sorry..." Akira quietly before he started to weep. Eight noticed it and gave him a tissue. He knew that it was going to happen since Akira thought of Eleven frequently. 

Akira gladly took the tissue and wiped his eyes after he removed his glasses. Once he dried his eyes, he put his glasses back on. "Eleven...if only I can get you out..." Akira quietly said. Eight patted his back, to which Akira didn't mind. He always allowed Eight's comfort. To add worse to things, he began to remember a painful memory.

* * *

_Akira then got the small razor blade and rolled up his sleeves. With a sad sigh, he placed the razor in his left wrist and..._

_ **Slit** _

_There._

_Akira softly laughed and cried at the pain. Blood was rushing out of his left wrist quickly. He then used the razor on his right wrist. Even more blood. Water began to get stained with blood._

* * *

Akira shivered at remembering that memory. That was when he attempted suicide. However, it failed. It turns out that Eight and Solo walked in and screamed at the sight of Akira's wrists bleeding. They rushed him to the hospital wing and Dr. Mario saved his life.

At first, Akira didn't like the idea of someone saving him, but Arusu reminded him that Eleven wouldn't like the idea of him attempting to commit suicide after he left. This allowed Akira to decide to live for Eleven's sake. "I guess this is a new story..." Akira said quietly.

With a gentle quiet sigh, he sealed his love for Eleven away, hoping for a fresh start.


	2. A Silver Start

You may think that Eight is the only therapy friend for Akira. Nope, he also got Banjo and Kazooie as another therapy friend. Eight helps Akira in the morning/afternoon while Banjo and Kazooie help him in the night. Eight and Banjo and Kazooie do their best to help Akira because of his mental state after Eleven left. Akira remembered a memory that is important to him.

* * *

_Joker and Eleven lost each other to their eyes. Joker's dark gray eyes staring into Eleven's sky blue eyes. They got closer to each other, their breaths getting shallow. "Joker, I..." Eleven quietly said to him. Joker shook his head and removed his mask gently. "Akira..." Joker said, to which Eleven got confused to. "I'm sorry?" Eleven asked. "My real name is Akira." Joker replied to him._

_They got closer and closer, their lips almost close. "You are beautiful like the sun..." Akira said. "And you are handsome..." Eleven replied to him. Right before they can kiss..._

_ **BOOM!** _

_A thunder was heard. They saw that it began raining. Thunderstorm. "Inside, quickly!" Akira said and Eleven nodded, following him. They got inside the mansion. They got to their room. Once Akira closed and locked the door, he looked at Eleven. Eleven looked at him back. Akira came closer to Eleven. They knew that they have feelings for each other. And that the feelings are genuine. "Akira..." Eleven quietly said as he felt the warm feeling in his heart growing. "Eleven...I love you..." Akira confessed to the hero. Eleven felt his heart racing. This is actually happening. Literally, this is happening. "Akira..." Eleven started. "I love you too..." Akira smiled. Akira then kissed Eleven in the lips. Eleven kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Akira's neck. They continued to kiss and they fall on the bed together as their hands held onto each other._

* * *

That was when they had sex. Yeah, after that, they literally did it. However, that was when Akira noticed the scars on Eleven's back. When the heroes explained the past they had, they also explained that the mysterious man used a whip on Eleven's back.

Akira sighed and began to read a book. After he got injured, he pretty much became a bookworm. "Reading a book, I see?" Eight asked to which Akira nodded to. "If you need anything, you can ask me or Banjo." Eight said and Akira nodded. "Of course, Eight. Thank you." Akira happily replied with a smile. Eight smiled in return before leaving.

Did he actually smile right there?

It has been a while since he smiled. After Eleven left, the smile was gone from Akira. Who knew that the smile would come back to his face after a 2 year rest? This surprised Akira, but he was glad it came back. He also found out more details about the heroes.

Eight became Zelda's boyfriend. Arusu became Daisy's boyfriend and Solo became Lucina's boyfriend. Akira felt glad that the heroes will have somebody by their sides. But he felt bad for Eleven since Eleven is still locked up. Akira couldn't bring himself to visit Eleven while he is locked up. He hoped that Eleven is okay. 

Even after he sealed his love for Eleven away, he still thinks about him. Akira sighed. He knew that something will happen and that it was going to change his life for good.

* * *

Two days passed.

"You're free to go."

Eleven left without any emotions whatsoever. Eleven looked back before leaving sight from the police. Eleven looked at the Smash mansion. Should he go back? His eyes lacked emotion as well.

He then walked to the Smash mansion and therefore, he looked at the door. He only served a 2 year sentence for the murder of the mysterious man. With closed eyes of silence, he opened the door.


	3. Joyful and Tearful Reunion

Everybody was in their rooms, doing their usual things. Eleven sat in a bench that was inside the mansion. He looked around. Nothing much was changed. He heard a door open. It was Pit. Pit was about to grab a snack until he saw Eleven. "Eleven? Is that you?" Pit asked, his voice filling with excitement. Eleven didn't say anything in return but he nodded. 

"Oh my god..." Pit said, ready to do his happy yelling. "Eleven is back! He's back, everyone!" With that, Pit ran through the Smash mansion yelling "He's back, everyone!". Eleven didn't care to be honest. He looked away.

* * *

Akira had finally got his ability to walk again. Eight returned the wheel chair to the hospital wing. Banjo helped Eight out as well. As they passed, Banjo noticed Eleven. He patted Eight's back to get his attention. "What?" Eight asked. Banjo pointed at Eleven. Eight gasped. "E-Eleven?" Eight asked. Eleven turned around and saw Eight's surprised face. "Eight?" Eleven asked, his voice and face getting some emotion back. Only about 1/6 of it. "Oh my god..." Eight said and ran to Eleven. "Eleven! I'm so glad you are okay!" Eight asked as he began to cry.

Some fighters came out of their rooms after hearing Pit's yelling. "It is him! Eleven!" Roy said happily. Some fighters ran and hugged him. Eleven's emotions slowly came back. There was one certain person he wanted to see. Akira.

Arusu and Solo came in the crowd. They hugged Eleven as well. "You idiot! Don't do that ever again!" Arusu yelled at Eleven through his sobbing. Solo nodded in agreement. "Please...don't worry us like that again..." Solo said as he began crying softly. Eleven nodded.

Eleven tried his best not to cry. Master Hand saw Eleven. "Eleven...you're back." Master Hand said happily. "Look, I'm sorry for-" Eleven smiled. "Apology accepted." Master Hand did a thumbs up. When Akira came outside his room, finally being able to walk, he saw the crowd. "What is going on?" Akira asked. Everyone saw him and they smiled.

They stood away, which revealed Eleven. Akira felt a bunch of emotions wash through him. "E-Eleven?" Akira quietly asked, loud enough for Eleven to hear. Eleven nodded, feeling all of his emotions come back. Akira felt an urge to slap him and yell at him for leaving him alone for 2 years. But he didn't want to do it. "E-Eleven...I..." Akira said, tears falling down his face. Eleven smiled and nodded, opening his arms for Akira.

With a quiet sob escaping his mouth, Akira ran straight to Eleven's arms and he hugged him as he began crying harshly. Eleven hugged him back. "W-Why did you decide to l-leave me?!" Akira asked through his harsh sobbing. The urge of crying began to course through Eleven and he began crying as well. "I...I..." Eleven couldn't say anything as his crying got the best of him.

* * *

Akira carried Eleven bridal style to his room. As he laid Eleven on the bed, he immediately began to ravage his lips. Eleven kissed back.

The seal that contained his love for Eleven is now broken.

And let's just say, they had a special time.


	4. Fighting and Proposal

Eleven and Akira panted after they did it. "I...I haven't felt pleasure like that for 2 years..." Eleven panted out. A small chuckle escaped Akira's mouth. "I haven't felt that pleasure either." Akira replied to his panting love. They both shared a small kiss.

* * *

Akira and Eleven held hands as they walked to the battlefield. They decided to team up for a team battle against Eight and Zelda. They didn't know why but they decided to accept their fight anyway. 

As audience cheered, they cheered more when they saw Eleven and Akira holding hands as they walked in the battlefield. They both smiled, not caring if they embarrassed themselves or not. They were just happy to reunite with each other.

"3, 2, 1...GO!"

The couples began to battle, the audience began cheering. Sword against sword, dagger against magic, magic against sword, you name it. Akira and Eleven is the yellow team while Eight and Zelda is the green team. They fought in the Fountain of Dreams stage. Eight used a Kaboom on Eleven, which hurt him but he is okay. "I haven't fought...like this in a while..." Eleven panted before getting up to fight again. They had 8 chances to fight (A/N: 8 stock pretty much).

Eleven launched Zelda to the sky and the audience cheered. "Zelda!" Eight called out before Akira attacked him as he had Arsene with him. Eleven gave Akira a radiant smile. Akira returned the smile back and they continued to fight them.

More fighting, more cheers from the audience.

As the battle continued, the cheers was getting more louder. Finally, the match came to an end with the yellow team winning. The audience cheered more. Akira and Eleven smiled to each other, finding each other's smiles radiant.

* * *

With a happy yell from Eleven, Akira carried Eleven bridal style. As they arrived in the dining hall, people smiled at Akira. Akira smiled back. Eleven felt confusion wash through him, but he ignored it. He was happy to be with Akira again.

Akira set Eleven down gently. "Mind if I pull up a chair for you?" Akira asked. Eleven smiled and nodded. Akira lead Eleven to a chair. The fighters continued smiling for them. After they ate dinner, the fighters didn't go to their rooms like they usually do after they finish eating. Confusion washed through Eleven again. He knew immediately that something was up.

Akira smiled. "Eleven, can you please stand up?" Akira asked sweetly. Eleven felt confused but he obeyed. "May I tell you something?" Eleven nodded to the question. "Eleven, you are one of the most radiant people I have met. Every time I spend time with you, it makes me feel happy. At that moment, I realized something...I want to be with you for the rest of your life."

Eleven felt his lip quiver, but he listened on.

"Eleven, will you be with me forever? Will you make me the happiest man alive?" Akira got down on one knee and pulled out a small box and he opened, which revealed a diamond ring. "Eleven, will you marry me?" Eleven covered his mouth with both of his hands. All fighters smiled at this even more. Eleven felt too shocked to say anything. Here he is, standing in front of Akira, who is proposing to him.

He looked to see the heroes. The heroes are smiling as well. They nodded. Eleven then looked back at Akira. "Yes..." Eleven said quietly. "Hm?" Akira asked, not catching his answer.

"Yes!" Elevem bursted out happily. Akira smiled even more. "You will?" Akira asked, waiting for a confirmation. Eleven nodded vigorously. Akira felt happiness rush through him. Akira then slid the ring in Eleven's finger. They both smiled at each other even more before they hugged each other. The fighters clapped. They heard a "Get a room, you two!" from Daisy. Eleven and Akira smiled even more.

This has to be one of the most happiest moment in their lives.


	5. Spending a Special Moment Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full on sex here. Be careful  
Little gift for you readers

Akira and Eleven walked into their room together, laughing out of happiness. Akira finally got what he wanted. And that was to propose to his beloved hero. When they got in the room, they landed on the bed. Both of them stopped laughing when they realize the position they are in.

Akira is on top of Eleven with Eleven being the bottom one. In addition, Akira's right hand is holding onto Eleven's right wrist. "Um..." Eleven said quietly. In addition, one of Akira's legs is between Eleven's legs. Which made things more awkward. Akira smirked and gently rubbed his leg against Eleven's clothed length. Eleven gently moaned.

The pleasure began to fill the air in the room. "Haaah...haaah..." Eleven panted as his clothed length continued to be rubbed. Akira smirked. "Why don't we see it?" Akira gently purred before pulling Eleven's pants down, revealing his boxers that are covering the sensitive length. Eleven looked at Akira, his blue eyes filled with lust. Akira smirked.

"Something tells me you want it~"

Eleven nodded slowly, feeling his need growing even more. "...Want...you...inside..." Eleven panted out. "Hm?" Akira teased. "What was that, my dear hero?" Eleven panted even more, unable to control anything of his body anymore. It felt like his needs are starting to take control of him.

"I...want you...inside of me..."

A smirk. "Really now?"

A nod in return.

The next thing you know, clothes were on the floor along with weapons and shield. Eleven panted even more. God, he wanted Akira inside of him now. "Come...Akira..." Eleven said quietly as he laid on the bed, fully nude and waiting for Akira to ravage him.

Akira smiled and nodded. He began to kiss Eleven's neck, which caused Eleven to gently sigh and moan. "Akira..." Eleven quietly moaned out. Akira smiled, feeling happy about his own work. Akira continued to kiss his neck and suck. Eleven continued to moan gently.

"A-Akira..."

"Eleven, you are so cute~"

"A-Ah..."

More kissing to the neck, more moans. Akira then roamed his hand to Eleven's left nipple and rubbed it as he played with the bud between his fingers. He pulled on the nub and sucked on it. "A-Ah!" Eleven moaned out, feeling pleasure from the teasing. Akira smirked and continued to do it to the other nub. "N-Nngh..." Eleven groaned out of pleasure.

A chuckle escaped Akira's mouth. "Let's see how you can handle this~" Akira purred. Eleven looked at him. "What do you me-" Suddenly, he felt wetness in his length.

"A-Aah!"

Akira bobbed his head up and down, giving pleasure to the hero uke. "M-More, please!" Eleven cried out of pleasure. Akira continued to bob his head up and down, his tongue occasionally licking the tip. Eleven continued to moan louder and louder.

"Haaah...! AAAH!"

With a cry of pleasure, Eleven released into Akira's mouth. Akira swallowed every part of his release, causing Eleven to blush even more. Akira smirked. "Looks like you are becoming needy~" He purred to the panting hero.

"I...I want it inside of me...now..." Eleven demanded through his panting. Akira chuckled. "Of course...just let me prepare you~" With that, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. This made Eleven wonder where he get it from. But it didn't matter. Akira opened the bottle and poured a decent amount and coated his length with it. He then poured a little amount and he inserted his fingers into Eleven, causing the hero to shakily moan.

However, when his spot is touched, he moans out loud. "It's okay~" Akira purred. Eleven nodded. 

Once Eleven is stretched, Akira removes his fingers. Eleven whimpered at the emptiness. Akira then inserted his length in, causing Eleven to moan out loud as his fingernails scratched the pillows. "A-Akira~!"

Akira smiled. He began pulling out and pushing back in slowly. Eleven continued to moan desperately, wanting...no...needing more. He missed doing this with Akira. Then again, he still remembers his troubled past. "Oh god~!" Eleven moaned out as his spot was hit. Akirs began grunting as he began to lose control and he went max power.

Eleven couldn't hold his moans back anymore and he continued to moan and moan.

After 10 more minutes...

"Akira...I'm gonna-!"

"Me too..."

"G-Gah!"

With a loud moan, Eleven released. Akira released deep inside of him. Eleven and Akirs panted as Akira pulled out of him. Eleven wrapped his arms around Akira as he pulled him into a hug. "Akira..." Eleven said quietly before falling into slumber for the night. Akira smiled before falling to slumber himself.


	6. A Beautiful Wedding

3 days have passed. During those 3 days, Akira and Eleven would do battles and sometimes go out. Now this is the fateful day that will change their lives for good. They didn't know if there was a good thing or a bad thing. Akira looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie and a red rose in the coat small pocket. On his feet was black shoes that shined from the light. He couldn't wait for this. "You ready, Akira?" Solo asked. Akira nodded.

"Alright...please, do me and the others a favor." Solo said to Akira. Akira looked at him. "I'm listening." Akira replied to Solo, who seemed concerned all of a sudden. "Please take care of Eleven for us." Solo begged. "We really want him to be happy and safe. And we know that you give him happiness." Akira nodded. "I will take care of him. Don't worry." Solo smiled. "Thank you. Now get out there." Akira smiled and left.

* * *

Eleven looked at himself. Did Peach and Eight seriously had to put the white dress on his body? "Eleven, you look adorable!" Peach squealed out of happiness. "He sure does!" Eight said happily. Eleven sighed. "Yeah..." Eleven quietly said. He knew that he wanted this. A life with Akira. He knew that Akira will be there for him always. But if he thinks that...

Then why did he leave Akira alone for 2 years...?

A small crown with a white veil was placed on his head. Eleven looked at himself. He didn't know what came into Eight's and Peach's heads to decide to put him in a white dress that women would wear. It was better for him if he wore a white tuxedo but he guessed that it couldn't be helped. "Anyway, are you ready, Eleven?" Eight asked, excited that one of his friends is getting married. Eleven nodded after taking a deep breath.

This is it.

A permanent change in his life.

* * *

Arusu was Akira's best man. "I'm glad you and Eleven are getting married." Arusu said to Akira. Akira nodded in agreement. He was glad himself. Akira also learned more about the heroes.

Solo seemed to became more social now. Eight learned when and when not to be happy. Arusu's tsundere behavior seemed to have been put to rest as he no longer acts like a tsundere.

As the wedding fanfare began, everyone was getting excited. "I can't wait for the the wedding!" Luigi said out of happiness. Mario nodded in agreement. "Neither can I!" Marth replied to Luigi. Akira was standing and he saw Eleven walk in. The female Villagers spread out flower petals that was blue with a mix of pink. Akira felt his breath being taken away when he saw the love of his life, Eleven.

Akira looked at Eleven with a happy look. '_He's so beautiful..._' Akira said in his thoughts. Akira held out a hand and Eleven gladly took it. Master Hand was the reader. "We are gathered here today to join this hero and phantom theif in marriage." Master Hand began speaking. 

As the speaking went on, Akira and Eleven began to remember memories they had together as boyfriends.

_The moment they met...when they fell in love with each other at first sight...when they shared their first kiss...when they got to know each other more...when they became a couple...when they shared their love together...when they got **separated**..._

_All of it..._

To think that it got them here at this point. But that separation doesn't matter now. Here they are, ready to get married and share their life together. "May I have the rings?" Master Hand asked. Young Link was the ring holder. Young Link nodded and showed the rings in a small red ornate box. Master Hand gently took the box and held it out to Akira and Eleven. Akira and Eleven looked at each other.

They knew that they would no longer be boyfriends...but they will be a married couple. "You first, Akira." Master Hand said. Akira nodded and looked directly at Eleven. Akira took a deep breath before starting to speak his vows.

"Eleven, I promise that I will cherish you for the rest of your life. I will be your light to help you through the darkness. I will be your moon as you will be my sun. I will be the fire to warm you from the cold. As long as you will have me, I promise you a happy life." Akira said. Eleven felt happiness rush through him. "Now you." Master Hand said to Eleven. A happy tear fell down Eleven's face as he began speaking. 

"Akira, I promise that I will cherish you for the rest of your life. I will be your light to help you through the darkness. I will be your sun as you will be my moon. I will be the fire to warm you from the cold. As long as you will have me, I promise you that I will be happy with you." Eleven said. "Do you, Akira, take Eleven to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Master Hand asked. 

"I do." Came the happy reply as he slid the ring into Eleven's finger.

"And do you, Eleven, take Akira to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Master Hand asked to the hero. More happy tears slid down Eleven's face.

"I-I do!"

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Master Hand said. Akira lifted the veil and saw the happy tears sliding down his love's face. Akira smiled and wiped them away before kissing him. Eleven gladly kissed him back and the fighters erupted into cheers and clapping. Arusu, Solo, and Eight smiled.

"I hope that they will be safe." Eight said happily. Solo nodded in agreement. "I hope so too..." Arusu replied quietly.


	7. Peace With A Drop of Deep Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna involve mentions of underage drinking and sex. You have been warned.

Akira and Eleven are officially married. Every fighter continued to cheer even after their wedding. Akira and Eleven shared a dance. Hell, as the fighters were enjoying the party, Eleven and Akira went outside. They looked at each other. "I love you so much, Akira..." Eleven said. "So do I." Akira replied before pulling him into a kiss. Eleven kissed back happily. Akira picked Eleven up as they continue to kiss. Eleven wrapped his arms around his neck.

They truly do love each other. Suddenly, a firework went off. They stared at the night sky. A rainbow firework went off and more of them went off as well. This reminded them of their first kiss.

* * *

_Eleven walked up the stairs. From what he learned, the rooftop of the mansion was all the way upstairs. Once he saw the grand doors to it, he opened it._

_Holy crap._

_It was beautiful._

_Eleven continued to feel the warm feeling already. Oh no...he fell in love with him. He heard the doors open again. "G-Gah!" Eleven yelled as he was startled. He turned around to see Joker. "J-Joker?" Eleven asked, confused on why the Phantom Thief came up to the rooftop with him. Joker walked to him. "Are you okay?" Joker asked to him, concerned. This made Eleven shake a little._

_Shit._

_"Um...yes, I'm fine." Eleven replied, hoping that Joker would leave him alone. But that wasn't the case. Joker sighed. "Something tells me you are not telling the truth." Joker said to him. "Because you look so overwhelmed." Eleven froze. Oh crap. "In addition, your face looks like something happened to you." Eleven sighed. Is there no point in hiding it? Suddenly, a firework went off. They looked at the sky. "It looks beautiful..." Eleven said. Joker nodded in agreement. Eleven looked at Joker and waved a hand at him, signalling him to come close. Joker obeyed and stood next to Eleven. "You know...for some reason, I feel a warm feeling in my heart when I'm around you..." Joker said to him. Eleven looked at him. "Really?" Eleven replied. Joker nodded._

_Eleven also felt that feeling as well._

_"M-Me too..." Eleven replied bashfully after a few moments of silence. "Really?" Joker replied to which Eleven nodded to. They looked at each other, their shallow breaths matching the same pace. They got closer and closer. Their lips are close to each other. And..._

_With a sound of firework, it happened._

_The kiss._

* * *

Eleven and Akira smiled and rest their heads against each other. It was a perfect moment. A moment that they will always cherish. "I got an idea." Akira said as he smirked. Eleven looked at him. "What are you th-" Before he could say anything else, he was picked up bridal style. Eleven gasped but he laughed as Akira carried him out. When they got inside, the fighters cheered even more when they saw the hero bride being carried bridal style. Akira and Eleven smiled.

* * *

"Akiraaaa..."

Eleven slurred as they entered the bedroom. Akira looked at Eleven surprised. He didn't know that Eleven can actually drink a WHOLE bottle of wine. Akira only dranked a little. But damn...

To see his love drunk. That has to be shocking to him.

"Eleven, are you-GAH!" Akira felt himself being tackled by Eleven. Eleven made a soft giggle. "I'm sorry, my sweet Akira~" Eleven purred before unbuckling Akira's pants. Akira began blushing. To think that Eleven became like this because of the wine.

Holy shit.

In matter of seconds, Akira's pants and boxers was gone. Eleven immediately got to work as he began bobbing his head up and down. Akira moaned and groaned, the pleasure growing and growing. With one hand, Akira held onto Eleven's head as it tangled in his brown hair. After 10 more minutes, he felt the spark in his stomach.

"E-Eleven! I'm gonna-!" With a loud groan, he released into his mouth. Eleven swallowed it all.

To be honest, he liked it when Akira came into his mouth.

The couple panted. Akira decided to come up with a good idea. If it means to satisfy Eleven's desires, then he'll do it. He took ahold of Eleven by the hips. Eleven looked at him with a smile. Akira smiled back and inserted his length inside of him. A loud moan escaped his love's mouth.

"A-Aah!"

The next thing you know, Akira pulled out. Eleven looked at him. "You better start moving or I'll do it myself." Eleven said in a threatening matter. Akira smirked. He's not afraid when Eleven is like this. Akira pushed back in and Eleven moaned.

"Oh, more...more, Akira...please..."

Akira smirked. He decided to satisfy his love's desires.

He pushed back in and pulled out and the process repeats. The moans escaping Eleven's sweet mouth and how the groans escape Akira's mouth. The moans and groans fill the room they are making love in. Master Hand didn't mind this as he knew about what couples do when married. "Gods...tight..." Akira quietly said as he continued to move out and move back in.

As the process continued, Akira could see that Eleven was enjoying this, even if he wasn't drunk. "A-Aah..." Eleven moaned out as he felt more thrusts. After a few more minutes, Eleven felt a spark in his stomach.

"A-Akira, I'M GONNA-!"

"M-Me too..."

With a loud scream, Eleven released. Akira, feeling how Eleven got tighter from his release, released into Eleven, causing him to moan gently. They both fell on the bed as they panted to catch their breath. Eleven looked at him. "I-I'm not tired..." Eleven quietly said. Akira looked at him surprised. Does he seriously want him to wreck him?

Eleven laid in a position that got Akira's length hard again. Akira smirked and got closer to Eleven.

"Okay, my darling~"

* * *

After 7 more rounds, it was all over. Eleven panted on the bed after so many releases. Akira laid next to him as he panted as well. Eleven fell asleep almost immediately. Akira smiled before wrapping his arms around Eleven to gently pull him into a hug. After 9 minutes, Akira fell asleep alongside his love.


	8. More Deep Love And A Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex here. You have been warned xD

Akira and Eleven woke up together in the bed. "Morning, honey..." Akira said to his awakening lover, to which Eleven gently laughs to. Akira picked Eleven up. "W-Whoa!" Eleven said, realizing that they are still naked. Akira carried Eleven to the bathroom. Once they got in, Akira placed Eleven down and turned on the light. They both stepped in to take a shower. Once in, Akira started the water.

As they showered, Akira smirked. He got a plan to catch his hero lover. He gently took ahold of Eleven's length, which caused a gasp to escape his mouth. Eleven looked at Akira. "A-Akira...? What are you-" He was cut off as Akira began stroking it, causing Eleven's voice to melt into moans. "A-Akira...please, not n-" He was cut off again with a moan. Akira continued stroking it. After 6 more strokes, Eleven came with a loud moan.

Eleven looked at Akira. "Oh, please..." Eleven said quietly as he is now hard. "Please what, sweetie?" Akira replied to his blushing hero lover. "Please bang me...wreck me...fuck me..." Eleven panted out as he knew that Akira was going to tease him. Akira smirked and kissed Eleven in the lips. Eleven gracefully kissed back as he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck.

* * *

Eight and Solo was passing Akira's and Eleven's room. After a few more minutes, they heard pounding. "What the?" Eight said quietly before they began to hear moaning that turned into screaming along with grunting. "OH GOD, AKIRA! YES! RIGHT THERE!" They heard Eleven scream as his lover thrusted. Solo and Eight looked at each other as blushes formed on their faces. "Let's just go." Eight said quietly. Solo nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What happened to you two?" 

Arusu noticed the blush on their faces. They looked at each other. Eight pointed at Akira's and Eleven's room door and made a heart symbol. Arusu immediately knew what they meant and he blushed as well. "O-Oh..." Arusu said quietly as he realized. Everybody else came out of their rooms to head to the dining hall. It seemed that some fighters heard Eleven and Akira because some of the fighters came out with blushes on their faces.

"Holy crap..." Falco mumbled as he walked to the dining hall. As people got in the dining hall, they noticed that Eleven and Akira hasn't arrived at the dining hall yet. "Must still be dealing with their 'business'." Arusu quietly spoke. Eight shrugged. "I mean, you can't blame them." Eight spoke. "They really do love each other." Arusu and Solo nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Arusu spoke. "Married couples do indeed have sex. It's a part of a marriage." It seemed that Arusu didn't care if he mentioned the sex word. Solo and Eight nodded in agreement.

* * *

Eleven and Akira did came out after they did it. The day went normal. Battles, chatting, and having daily meals during the day. Eleven was in his and Akira's room. He stared at the diamond ring in his finger.

He still thought about the marriage. It felt so wonderful to him. But what if it was a bad idea?

No, he shouldn't think that at all. It wasn't a bad idea.

It felt wonderful to him.

Eleven sighed quietly and lied down on the bed. He smiled as he thought of Akira. Speaking of which...now that he is alone...

Eleven rolled up his sleeves, revealing previous cuts. Most of the cuts have healed. Some of them looked like he did them while he was locked up. He looked at his wrists. There was a scar on each wrist. That was from his suicide attempt. Eleven sighed quietly again as he looked at the ceiling.

He rolled his sleeves back down. A nap wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

_'4:25 PM.' _The clock read.

Eleven was still asleep. Suddenly, a loud punch was occured along with a loud yell. Eleven woke up immediately as this was outside the door of his and Akira's room to be precise.

Outside the room, Akira was beating the hell out of Ganondorf. Eight and Banjo were trying to break up the fight. "Akira, that's enough!" Eight yelled. Banjo pulled Ganondorf away as Eight pulled Akira away as well. "You shut up!" Akira yelled angrily. "Don't you talk shit about Eleven like that ever again!"

Eleven gasped quietly when he heard his name mentioned. Ganondorf must have said something offensive about Eleven and that it was enough to piss Akira off. "Let go of me!" Akira yelled at Eight. Eight refused and continued to hold Akira. Ganondorf was also struggling against Banjo, but Banjo kept a tight grip.

Solo and Arusu were horrified at this. "You two, check on Eleven. Now!" Eight said. They nodded and went to Eleven's and Akira's room. "Let go!" Akira yelled.

Everything went silent after gasps when a slap was heard. Arusu and Solo saw it as they peeked outside.

It seemed that Eleven saw it as well as his blue eyes widened in horror.

There, Eight on his knees, clutching onto his face. Akira had slapped him. In addition, Akira pushed him off. Eight also had a face like he was about to cry at any point.

Akira realized his mistake. "I...I..." He looked at everyone. Everyone was also horrified. Akira took a few steps back before running out the mansion. Eleven saw this. "Akira!" Eleven called out. He got up from the bed and ran after him once leaving the room.

Solo and Arusu noticed it.

"Eleven!"


	9. Comforting the Phantom Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex here. Be careful

Akira continued running until he was all alone in the garden. Akira sighed quietly and removed his mask. It's best that Arsene doesn't come out. He will sure end up in trouble with Master Hand. He remembered seeing Eight's face when he slapped him.

Eight was truly heartbroken. He imagined Master Hand and Zelda mad at him for it. He wished that he didn't slap him. He felt the urge to cry. He really did. It was just like before Eleven came back. He had trouble controlling his emotions.

"Akira!"

He heard a familiar voice. This voice belonged to the love of his life. He saw Eleven. "Eleven..." Akira spoke quietly. Once Eleven reached him, he looked at Akira. "Akira...what happened?" Eleven quietly asked. Akira felt the urge to cry. He lost control of his emotions. Again.

What could he say to Eleven at this point? What can he do?

Akira looked at him, tears already filling his eyes. "Ganondorf...said something offensive about you." Eleven's eyes widened. "What did he say about me...?" Eleven replied, feeling heartbroken. "He said something about you being a criminal and that you were nothing but a huge bastard." Akira replied. "But I know you are not that at all."

Eleven felt his lip quiver out of despair.

"I happen to hear it and I got so mad. I lost control of my emotions and I just..." Akira stopped speaking as a quiet sob escaped his mouth. "I tackled him to the ground and started to punch his face. Eight and Banjo saw it and tried to break up the fight. Many other people saw the fight. When Eight tried to pull me away..."

He stopped speaking and looked at Eleven. Eleven noticed the concern and he knew immediately that something was up. But Eleven knew. He knew. He saw what Akira did to Eight.

"...You slapped Eight."

Akira sighed quietly and nodded somberly. "I didn't mean to..." Akira spoke. "It felt like I wasn't myself right there." Eleven looked at Akira with a calm yet sad expression. "I'm sorry, Eleven...I'm sorry..." Eleven continued looking at him.

"I forgive you..."

Akira looked up at Eleven. "You...do?" Akira asked and Eleven nodded. Akira smiled painfully. Eleven knew that it was a forced smile, because Eleven decided to hug him. Akira softly gasped. "I really do forgive you, Akira." Akira hugged back as he softly cried.

* * *

"I forgive you."

Eleven and Akira decided to go to Eight's and Arusu's room. Arusu wasn't there as he and Solo decided to do a match. Akira repeatedly kept saying 'I'm sorry' to Eight. Eight smiled gently as he looked at Akira. "Look, you just lost control of your anger. I'm not mad or anything." Eight said to Akira.

Akira looked at him. "But what about everyone else?" Akira asked and Eight shook his head. "Me and Banjo told everyone that you made a simple mistake. They also forgive you as well." Akira sighed quietly in relief.

Thank god Master Hand wasn't involved.

"Anyway, you two have fun. I gotta catch up with Zelda." Eight said as he began to leave. "Have a date with her?" Eleven asked and Eight nodded. "Have fun, lovebirds!" Eight left after saying that. Both Akira and Eleven looked at each other.

Suddenly, Akira smiled.

"Ak-" Eleven was caught off guard as he was picked up bridal style. Eleven stared at Akira's gray eyes lovingly. Akira stared back as well. They both left the room as they decided to go to their own as well.

* * *

"Gah! Mmm! Hah!"

Love was in the air in their room. They were both doing it again. They decided to get to the good stuff almost immediately. They were both on the bed making love. 

Eleven continued moaning out loud as Akira thrusted into him. They knew that they were about to release any time soon. They held onto each other's hands.

"Akira..."

Hearing Eleven moan his name like that felt like absolute heaven. Akira thrusted harder and faster as he fixed Eleven's position. This position got Eleven moaning loudly. Just then, Akira got an idea. He pulled out of Eleven. Eleven whimpered at the loss of pleasure right there.

Eleven looked at him with a pleading look. Akira chuckled and kissed him. Eleven kissed back. Suddenly, he felt fingers enter him and Eleven moaned loudly. "More..." Eleven said quietly and Akira fingered him more.

After fingering him a little bit more. Akira whispered into his ear. "I'm planning to fuck you all night." Eleven smiled as he wanted this. He got into a position. This position almost wanted to make Akira come.

Akira smiled and entered in, causing Eleven to moan again. Akira began thrusting almost immediately. Eleven's moans continued to get louder and louder and louder.

* * *

After 8 rounds, it was all over. Eleven fell asleep after kissing Akira sloppily. Akira smiled and held Eleven closer before drifting off to sleep himself.


	10. A Surprise for the Married Couple

Eleven got up and looked at the clock. _8:30 AM_. Eleven sighed quietly and got up, feeling weird. "Why do I feel weird...?" He took a shower and got dressed. However, when he was putting on his shoes, he noticed that the weird feeling was getting strong. "Ow..."

He looked at Akira who was still asleep. Akira looked cute in his sleep. Eleven sighed quietly and went to the bathroom again. He rummaged through the cabinets and felt something. He took it out.

A pregnancy test? Who in the right mind would put this in the cabinets?

Eleven sighed quietly. It wouldn't hurt...right?

* * *

"What...? I'm..."

He tested it out and well...the results were positive. Eleven realized what this meant. He was indeed pregnant. Eleven had the strong urge to pass out. He sighed, got himself ready and came out of the bathroom. He noticed that Akira was awake and that he was fixing the bed.

"Hey, Akira?" Eleven asked and Akira looked at him. "Yes, Eleven?" Akira replied back as he was still fixing the bed. "I'm...I'm..." Eleven stated but he stopped. What if Akira doesn't take this well? Would that mean he would have to get rid of the child? Would he raise it on his own?

Eleven didn't speak. He _couldn't_ speak. He looked at Akira. Akira looked back when he got the chance to. "Hold out your hand." Eleven gently said and Akira held out a hand. "And close your eyes." Akira closed his eyes as well. Akira knew that something was up.

Eleven sighed quietly and laid the pregnancy test on his hand. Akira flinched a little when he felt something hit his hand gently. "Now open." Eleven quietly spoke. Akira looked and saw the pregnancy test.

Akira's eyes widened as he saw that it was a positive. He looked at Eleven and back at the test. He was quiet, but Eleven could see that Akira was trembling. "Uh...Akira?" Eleven asked.

Out of the blue, Akira picked Eleven up and spun him around gently. In addition, he shouted happily. Eleven was confused at this reaction. "I'm going to be a dad!" Eleven laughed nervously as he held on. "Yes...you are..." Eleven said as he began to cry happily.

Akira stopped spinning Eleven and hugged him. Eleven blissfully hugged back. They were about to be parents. This was such happy news to them. This really was.

Surprisingly, no one heard Akira's shouting.

* * *

At the dining hall, Eleven and Akira sat next to the heroes and their girlfriends. Lucina seemed to notice their happiness. "You two seem happy." Lucina commented. Akira and Eleven nodded. "Did something happen?" Zelda asked.

Akira and Eleven looked at each other. Should they let them know? They decided to. "After breakfast." Eleven said and they nodded.

* * *

"No way!"

Eight immediately got excited about the pregnancy announcement. Every fighter went to do their business and they decided to head outside. "Congratulations!" Eight hugged Eleven. Eleven hugged back as well. Solo simply smiled.

Arusu smiled as well. Everybody seemed happy. "We are going to support for you two and your child!" Daisy said with excitement sparkling her voice. Zelda nodded in agreement. They agreed to keep it a secret.

Arusu looked at Eleven. "Hey, El." He gave him a envelope. "This came in for you." Eleven realized what Arusu called him. El...

That was his nickname when they were kids. Eleven liked the nickname. It has been a while since he heard that. Eleven nodded as his gratitude before taking the envelope. "And this came for you, Akira." Solo said and handed him a envelope as well.

Eleven and Akira both looked at each other before opening it. As they read on, their faces at first faltered before going back to excitement. "Looks like our friends are gonna visit the Smash mansion." Eleven said quietly. Akira nodded.

Eight nodded. "Yeah." Eight spoke. They seemed pretty eager. "It said that they are coming today!" Akira said, shocked about that the letter was sent today and that they are arriving. "Holy crap..." Eleven spoke quietly.

They decided that they will get ready when they come throughout the day.


	11. The Visit

Eleven and Akira sat on the bed in their room. Akira's hand rested on Eleven's stomach. "So...we are about to have a child." Akira said and Eleven nodded. "Yes, we are...I'm so happy." Eleven said quietly. Eleven looked at the letter again. "I haven't seen my friends in a while..." Eleven said quietly and Akira nodded in agreement.

They heard a knock on their door. "They're here!" Eight said. Eleven and Akira looked at each other before leaving their room. The next thing they felt was Ann running in and hugging Akira. "Hey, Akira!" Ann greeted. Eleven smiled and saw Erik walking up to him.

"Hey, Luminary." Erik greeted and Eleven nodded. "Hey, Erik." The others came in and they greeted Akira and Eleven. Master Hand welcomed them as well as he showed them guest rooms. Yusuke looked around. "This place does seem to look very well." Akira nodded in agreement.

"We heard about your wedding. Congrats!" Ryuji said to Akira and Akira nodded. "So who is the lucky wife of yours?" Morgana asked. Akira was about to laugh. Eleven smiled and walked forward. "I am." Everyone's eyes widened at this. "Is this true?" Makoto asked.

Akira nodded and pulled Eleven close to him. "I love him." Akira said. "I love him with all of my heart." Eleven nodded in agreement. "Either way, congrats!" Serena said. Veronica nodded. "Yep! At least the Luminary has someone by his side!" She said.

Eleven nodded in agreement. They heard laughing. They looked and they saw Sylvando dancing. Other fighters were enjoying seeing Sylvando dance. Akira looked at Eleven. "He's like this." Eleven explained. Hendrik nodded. "You will have to get used to this." Hendrik said to Akira. Akira nodded.

* * *

Eleven and Akira sat in the dining hall for lunch. They looked at each other. Is it finally time? Is it finally time for them to announce about their upcoming baby? The couple stood up, which got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make." Eleven spoke. Akira nodded in agreement. "Me and Eleven are going to have a child. We found out that Eleven is carrying our child this morning." Akira explained. It was silent before the entire dining hall erupted into cheers.

"Woohoo!" They heard Pit scream. "Congratulations!" They heard all fighters scream. Well, everyone except the other heroes and their girlfriends. Eleven and Akira smiled at this. They hugged each other.

* * *

Eleven sighed quietly as he stared outside. It began raining at night time. Akira was sitting next to Eleven. They both really did like the rain. It was calming to them. "Wanna go outside?" Akira asked out of the blue. Eleven looked at him. "Pardon?" Eleven asked.

"I asked if you want to go outside." Akira replied. "But if you don't want to-" Eleven grabbed his hand gently. "Of course." Eleven replied with a smile. Akira smiled back and they both walked out of their room.

Once they reached outside, Akira looked at Eleven. "So...what do you want to do?" Eleven asked quietly. Akira looked at Eleven. "I was going to ask if you..." He felt embarrassed almost immediately. "...if you wanted to dance?"

Eleven was surprised. He knew how to dance (thanks to Sylvando). "Of course if you don't-" Eleven hugged him. "Of course." He replied. "But let us go slow." Akira nodded. They both got into a dance position. They looked at each other. They were literally about to do this.

They sighed quietly before they started to dance slowly. The moment felt perfect to them. They continued to dance slowly. As they looked at each other, they remembered memories when they were boyfriends.

Meeting in the party hall, sharing their first kiss under a firework, them doing it, all of it. They still questioned each other on how they fell in love at first sight. Not to mention, on the same day that Eleven arrived, they both kissed.

They finished slow dancing. Of course they got wet from the rain, but they didn't care. They went back inside and got dried from the rain. Once getting into new clothes, they looked at each other's eyes.

Eleven's eyes representing the blue morning sky and Akira's eyes representing the sturdy steel.

* * *

After eating dinner, the visitors were led to guest rooms. Once Eleven and Akira got in the bed, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. A Tournament...For Couples?

Breakfast, greeting people, and all that. However, everyone immediately ran to the Battle room almost immediately. Akira was confused and he went there too. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will have a tournament that is filled with love as couples will compete, ehehe!" Crazy Hand said through a speaker.

Akira looked around. There was no sight of Eleven. "Each couple or partners will join this tournament in order to show who is the best couple in the Smash mansion!" Crazy Hand continued speaking. Akira flinched from this. He knew that Eleven shouldn't fight in this due to his pregnancy.

Speaking about that, where did Eleven go?

He looked deeper into the Battle Room and he saw Eleven. He was talking with Erik and Solo about something. He couldn't tell if it was about the pregnancy or the love tournament. Akira went through the crowds of fighters and managed to get to them. "Hello, Akira." Solo greeted and Akira nodded.

Erik smiled. "Hello." Akira smiled at Erik's greeting. Eleven looked at him with such an adorable face.

_'Dear lord, Eleven...you can't get even more cute...I love your cuteness..._'

"What were you guys talking about?" Eleven, Erik, and Solo looked at each other. "We were talking about the tourney of love and how this can affect the Luminary's pregnancy." Erik explained. Akira was thinking of that before. "Yeah...I may have to notify Master and Crazy Hand." Akira said.

Solo looked at Eleven. Eleven looked back before looking back at his stomach. He can probably fight, but Eleven may need to take it easy. Akira looked at Eleven's stomach as well. He decided to take a hold of Eleven's left hand gently with his right hand. Eleven looked at him.

"Do you...want me to notify Master and Crazy hand about this...?"

Eleven nodded vigorously. "I want them to know about our child." Eleven said. "After all, you and our child are my family." Akira's heart warmed up when he heard this. He never heard those words before. Hearing it from his love really made him feel happy. Akira smiled gently and kissed Eleven's hand, causing a giggle to escape his mouth.

Erik smiled as he looked away. Solo smiled and laughed gently.

* * *

"So Eleven is pregnant, hm..."

Akira sat in a ornate chair in the office of Master Hand. He nodded as the confirmation for it. Master Hand seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "We announced it to the fighters yesterday." Master Hand didn't say anything. 

Akira sighed quietly. "If you don't approve, I'll let Eleven know-" Master Hand shook gently. "It's not that." Master Hand replied. "I'm thinking about how this will impact Eleven and how he can participate in battles." Akira sighed in relief. He didn't want to tell Eleven to get rid of the child.

He wants this child, to start a family with Eleven.

"He may fight, but he will need to take it easy." Master Hand explained. "But when he starts to show the sign of pregnancy, he will have to stop. Therefore, he is eligible for the tournament." A small smile appeared on Akira's face.

He couldn't wait to tell him!

* * *

"I can participate in the tourney?"

Akira nodded. Eleven seemed anxious about it, but he seemed happy at the same time. Eleven smiled and hugged Akira gently. Akira smiled and hugged back gently as well. One of Akira's hands gently went to Eleven's stomach. They would have to go to the hospital wing for a check up for Eleven's pregnancy.

Akira kissed Eleven in the cheek and Eleven giggled. He really loved Akira. Other than the other heroes, Akira was the only one that **truly **cared for him. He was there for him when he needed him. But it makes him wonder why he chose to leave the mansion. Suddenly, there was a clash in the dining hall. Akira looked at Eleven with seriousness on his face.

"Stay here."

Akira immediately left the room. Eleven sat on the bed gently, pondering about what is going on.

* * *

When Akira arrived, he immediately saw Ike and Hendrik pinning Ganondorf on the ground. Akira ran to the scene. "What happened?" Akira asked to them. Ike looked at Akira. "Apparently Ganondorf here attempted to hurt Eight, but me and Hendrik stopped him." Akira was shocked.

Why would Ganondorf hurt one of Eleven's friends?

Hendrik and Ike took Ganondorf to Master Hand's office, although it was pretty difficult since Ganondorf was struggling. Akira decided to help Hendrik and Ike. Afterward, Akira walked to Eight, who was on the ground with a shocked look.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Akira helped Eight stand up. "What did you do that got Ganondorf angry at you?" Akira asked and Eight immediately felt nervous. Eight looked around before taking him to a corner. "Apparently, he attempted to hurt Zelda." Eight replied in a whispering voice. Akira was shocked at this. "Continue." Akira said.

"He told Zelda that he wanted her to participate in the love tournament with him. Zelda said no as she is participating it with me, and then Ganondorf got angry. He threatened her that if she didn't participate in the tourney with him, he would hurt me and her. I happened to overhear and then I told him to back off and then...that."

Akira felt sick to his stomach. Why in the living hell would Ganondorf want her to participate in the tourney with him? Couldn't he have just asked someone else? "I'm glad you did the right thing of telling him to back off." Akira said to Eight. Eight blushed from the compliment and he nodded. "Anyway, I'm gonna go check on Eleven, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

According to Master and Crazy Hand, the tourney would be on Valentine's Day and it's only February 13th. Akira and Eleven did went to the hospital wing during the day for a check up on Eleven's pregnancy. Dr. Mario confirmed that Eleven can fight in the tourney, but he will need to take it easy.

Akira ran his head through Eleven's chocolate brown hair as Eleven slept. As he did, dark thoughts begin to fill his mind. How could someone innocent as him get raped and tortured through his life along with his friends? Think about it, what did Eleven do to get such a horrible life?

Eleven, Arusu, Solo, and Eight...

None of them deserved to be tortured. None of them.

Akira noticed the scars on Eleven's arms. These scars...they represent all of the sorrows that Eleven went through.

Drip.

A tear fell down Akira's face, then another tear fell down. Akira got in the bed and hugged him gently as he sobbed softly. Suddenly, he felt hands touching his arms gently. He looked and noticed Eleven holding onto them. Akira continued to sob softly as the night entered the Smash mansion.


End file.
